theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Voltack2/Organizing the new wiki!
Hi, everyone! I'll start this out by saying how much I love this series. The most experience I have with D&D was when a friend pulled out a set of dice in debate class and we played a rough, impromptu game since we had a substirute that day. However, this stream has consistently entertained me in the several dozen hours its already run for. Similarly, I've never been anywhere near as active in a community as I plan to be with The Unexpectables. I usually resign to the role of a consumer in any fandoms I take part of: viewing videos while ignoring comments, watching streams while ignoring the chat, viewing wikis without fact-checking information, and so on. However, with The Unexpectables, I feel different. I want to actively participate in this community, and help it grow. Since this is my first time coming out of my shell and participating in, and contributing to a community, I have much to learn. I just stayed up until 2:00am figuring out some basic HTML so I could start making templates so that the wiki can get off to a good start, orginazation-wise. Because I'm so new to basically everything about this: D&D, online socialization, HTML for the wiki, and such, I hope that everyone who choses to help with the wiki will help me out in making this wiki an amazing resource for anyone trying to get into the series mid-way (because once this goes on for a while, people are gonna have to watch several dozens of hours to get caught up without good summaries), and for anyone who simply wants to get a better understanding of the series. I'm sure to miss things like character stats that would come as second nature to D&D players; I may format things weirdly as I'm very new to HTML, or any number of shortcomings. But as a community, i'm sure we'll be able to make this an extremely comprehensive, and well organized wiki together! I'll quickly list what I've done for the wiki, since I've basically only done behind-the-scenes things that could help others when editing the wiki. - Made Template:PlayerCharacter, which has slots for the name, art, subtitle depicting the illustrator of the art, age, race, class, and languages of the character whose page it is used on. Additionally, it has space for information about the player as follows: Name, Twitter, Youtube, and Twitch. I only included information that was easily accessable, as not to invade any of the players' privacy, but will gladly add/remove information based on the requests of the players who they're about. -Made Template:NonPlayerCharacter, which has slots for the name, art, subtitle depicting the illustrator of the art, age, race, class, languages, status (Alive, Dead, Etc.), And the episode they're first encountered in. The last two, status and episode encountered, could be spoiler-ey, so they could obviously be removed if people agree it should be, but i thought it would be a good bit to include for now at least. -Made Template:CharacterTest, which was just me testing out some HTML. If anyone can figure out how to delete it to get rid of clutter, please go ahead. -Converted Borky's bio to the new template I made to test out how it looked -Converted Willow's bio to the new template I made to test out how it looked Well as I said before, I'm up so late that its early, and I'm starting to see the face of God. So I'll keep working on the wiki another time, and I hope everyone else will do the same! Category:Blog posts